Iris
| born = | died = | family = | affiliations = | rank = | occupation = | qualify = | partner = Kyrie Florian (Reflection) | magic_color = magic color::Light red | magic_system = magic system::Formula | magic_rank = | device = Variant Weapon | name_ja = イリス | name_romaji = Irisu | first = | voices = }} is Kyrie Florian's childhood friend who resides in an abandoned church on Eltria.Iris' official profile page. She is the main antagonist of and . Name Iris' name is presumably a reference to the defunct British car company . She also shares a name with , the Greek goddess of rainbows, which fits into the fact that she interacts with the world via a hard light hologram. Appearance Due to Iris' spiritual existence, she does not age over the years when Kyrie grows up from childhood to youthhood. Personality Iris is a cheerful and obliging girl who cannot leave people in trouble unhelped. Alternate continuities Movie Iris appears in , and . In Reflection, she initially introduces herself to Kyrie as an intangible artificial intelligence of a relict stone tablet located inside the abandoned church near the Florian residence. In Reflection manga (ch.2), it is revealed that Iris knew Granz Florian and Elenoa decades ago when they were young and not married. After befriending Kyrie for years, she advises Kyrie that the Examia crystal on Earth is the key to save Eltria, and accompanies her to Earth in form of a palm-sized blue stone tablet. After detailed planning and turning industrial trucks into Mobile Shells, Iris assaults Hayate Yagami, aiming but failing to get the Tome of the Night Sky due to the intervention of Amitie Florian. Later, Kyrie successfully obtains and gives her the Tome, with which Iris "summons" three souls and materializes them into Dearche, Stern and Levi using the high-tech Variant System from Eltria. When she and Kyrie find the Examia crystal inside the Allston Sea theme park, she accesses it and activates the virus codes. Telling Kyrie that "saving Eltria with the Examia" is actually a lie, Iris attacks Kyrie's wound and reveals that she was actually once a human resided on Eltria. Meanwhile, Chrono Harlaown and his Bureau mage team arrive and try to capture them. By forcibly activating Crystal Tree, an ability possessed by Yuri who is still asleep inside the Examia, Iris absorbs the life energy of Chrono and his team to materialize herself, and turns into her "Asteria" armament form. For a few decades since an incident on Eltria, she has been wishing for an opportunity to meet again and take revenge on Yuri, the key of the incident that killed her and her family. She then leaves Kyrie behind and carries the unawakened Soul Wings-wrapped Yuri away, planning to defeat the other Bureau mages with Yuri, and then kill Yuri with the soul trio. After wakening Yuri outdoors with an angry kick, Iris quickly gains control over her through the virus codes, before their conversation is finished. Yuri is then commanded to "crystalise" the other Bureau mages, including Fate T. Harlaown and Signum after they are knocked out into the sea, until Nanoha Takamachi arrives at the battlefield. In Detonation, after Nanoha is arrived in the battlefield, Iris order Yuri to attack her. Though, as Nanoha activated System Alter, she's easily dodges Yuri's attacks. Soon, after Vita, Signum and Hayate comes to save Nanoha from Yuri's finishing blow, Iris order Yuri to retreat and stated she will think an another plan to attack the Bureau mages. Later, it's explained by Levi via reading the information written in one of Tome of Night Sky's page, revealed that Iris first meet Yuri in a small cave on Eltria during 40 years ago, Yuri tries to speak with Iris while using Belka language but she can't understand what's Yuri saying. So Yuri order the Book of Darkness to activate the translation system so she can speak the same language as Iris. Yuri introduced herself as a guardian of the Book of Darkness, her duty is to watching over the tome to prevent NachtWal goes berserk and not letting the tome to kills her master. After Yuri introduced herself, she is having a conversation with Iris. After Yuri used her ability, the laboratory members believed she is the key to revive Eltria, so they asked Yuri to stay together with them and Iris. The flashback was suddenly skipped to Yuri killed Phil Maxwell and Iris, Yuri stated that they will meet again in the future and the Book of Darkness was moved to the other planet. At the same time, Iris is taking her times to creates a brunch of androids, namely Iris Unit. Together with Yuri, Iris order them to attacks Tokyo. Soon after the Bereau mages arrived on Tokyo, they are trying to stop the attacks and destroys the androids. Chrono is facing Iris after he freeze the androids with cast Eternal Coffin, he tells her to stop this rampage but she doesn't listen. Then, Chrono asking Iris that if her memory about Yuri caused the destruction of Eltria is actually true or not, Iris is suddenly silent at this. With Kyrie is arrived in front of Iris, Iris wonder why is Kyrie came here and she replies that she wants to save her. Soon, Amitie explains to Iris the truth about what's actually happened on Eltria in 40 years ago, that Iris is lied by Phil. At the day where the destruction of laboratory happened, Phil wanted to join an illegal army faction together with Iris and Yuri, and that the government of Eltria wanted to sold Iris as a high-prized weapon. Phil, while told Iris to play together with young Granz and Elenoa, he created the Iris Units to kills the laboratory workers. With Yuri discovered about this, she tries to stop Phil and asking him why is he doing such thing, he replies that he's getting tired of experiment since he lost everything thanks to the government, so he wants to creates a "new world". When Iris arrived on the laboratory, Phil lied her that Yuri went "berserk" and kills all the laboratory workers included himself. After Yuri killed Phil, Iris arrived and saw Phil's death, she wonder what's happening. Yuri admitted that she killed Phil but when she tries to explains everything to her, Iris getting mad at this and being attacks Yuri. In the end, Iris is killed while Yuri was disappeared together with the Book of Darkness. After heard the truth, Iris was shocked and so confused that she doesn't want to believe it. Soon, Iris is controlled by Phil with uses the same virus code she used to controls Yuri. Phil explained one more thing about why he created Iris in the first place, was made to keep his soul on Iris' body around even after his death, he is also able to transfers his soul to an android created by her. Controlled Iris then comes to attack Kyrie and tell her to get lost and how she only used Kyrie for her plan, but Kyrie didn't listen and being fighting back, she stated that Iris actually cares about her when they're together. Later after Phil is defeated by Nanoha and Fate, Iris stopped her attack and she's free from his control. In near the end of Detonation, Iris is staying at TSAB headquarter due to her crime that has been done on Earth, although she is soon acquitted as TSAB claims Phil is the one who did these crime in the first place. Later, Iris returned to Eltria when Florian sisters, Yuri and soul trio try to reviving the planet. After returned to Eltria, Iris and the others works together to revive Eltria and it's success. Brave Duel only appeared in INNOCENTS (Duel:eX), a bonus chapter published in the Detonation pamphlet. She visits Uminari City alongside her father, an environmental scientist, to whom she is an assistant. She also appeared to be an old friend of Yuri, Dearche, Stern and Levi. Powers The stone tablet that Iris resides in is a kind of relic in the Eltrian history, that can function as a processor and computer to run their magic-like Formula system. On Eltria, Iris has also obtained from Kyrie the resources to upgrade the stone tablet. As a result, she gains ability to act (despite being intangible) and use the Formula. The latter allows her to easily decompose Midchildan and Belkan magics/spells, and to control mechanical Mobile Shells in battles. When Iris accesses the Tome of Night Sky and summons the three souls in Reflection, she also emulates with Formula the Ancient Belkan system, generating a modified Belkan Triangle (like Dearche's) at her feet. In combat, Iris wields her red Variant Weapon with form-changing function similar to the Variant Units.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Detonation, promotional video (Comic Market 93). Protective Clothing With a materialised body, Iris can set up her named , a reddish variation based on her usual light-red outfit, with more metallic parts at her upper arms, waist plates and high heels. Her hair also grows longer in this form. Asteria bears the Formula system and other power-assistance functions. References Category:Characters